Under the leadership of Drs. Patrick Sullivan and Gina Wingood, the Prevention Science Core aims: (1) To facilitate the use of measurement technologies in the conduct of qualitative and behavioral research; (2) To promote the local and national dissemination of results from HIV-related behavioral and social sciences research and, (3) To provide scientific leadership in developing theory-based HIV/AIDS interventions. Significant Core strengths facilitating the accomplishment of these aims include having: internationally recognized core leaders, established mechanisms for the dissemination of results from CFAR investigators to research and community based audiences, CFAR investigators who developed evidence-based HIV interventions, access to traditional and novel technologies that facilitate data collection and measurement and a novel website for dissemination of content that supports HIV prevention research across risk-populations. The strengths of the Core are manifested in the increase in Core Users over the past 5 years. In the past 5 years the number of NIH-fuded PI users more than tripled from 11 (Year 09) to 34 (Year 12). Significant contributions by the Core to AIDS research for Emory invstgators and other colleagues include the design and dissemination of evidence-based HIV/AIDS interventions for at risk African American populations and providing training in HIV/AIDS research to ethnic minorities, community members, women and early career investigators (i.e. by serving on the SBSRN leadershipteam. Innovations that the Core brings to AIDS research include, the application of technological advances to conduct HIV/AIDS-related research and the development of an interactive website to distribute Core materials. Over the past five year the core has expanded in several key areas including, the provision of services to support global HIV/AIDS prevention research, the provision of services to study a wider range of domestic at-risk HIV/AIDS populations, including African-American men who have sex with men and an expansion to include designing structural level interventions to assist investigators.